To Protect
by UniverseDreams
Summary: For months, Tony has barely left his workshop, working on nothing but his suits. Frustrated with the things she's left to handle in his absence, Pepper storms down to confront him. But Tony's not indifferent to the world around him. Between the terrorist attacks and the nightmares that plague him, he has to focus on his mission...and the one thing he must protect at all costs. IM3.


**Author's note: **So, here it is, my first fic for Iron Man 3. After seeing both trailers countless times, I wanted to do my take on this part from the movie before I go to see it, to have my own little alternate version created before I see the actual scene in the movie. The darker take on what goes on in the hero's life behind the scenes and how they to deal with normal life while staying strong and keeping their enemies away never fails to intrigue me, so here's some angsty Pepperony from me. It's funny, because I'm more of a fluff kind of person, but there's something about angst and drama...ah, it's equally satisfying to write. And wow, this fic was originally supposed to be around 1500 words, but along the way, it ballooned into 4000 words. No complaints over here. Rated T because, you know, Tony. ;)

As for Iron Man 3, I go to see the movie when it premieres here on May 3rd. I've got my Ironette gloves and arc reactor top all ready to wear (I made both myself!), and of course, my awesome Mark III action figure will also be accompanying me. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or any of the characters (although I wish I did). The only thing that belongs to me is this story.

* * *

Pepper stepped into the entranceway of Tony's ocean-side Malibu mansion, the glass doors swishing closed behind her. The _clacks_ of her black designer heels echoed in the expansive foyer, her crisp white futuristic business suit moving elegantly with her purposeful strides, making her look every part the professional businesswoman and CEO that she was.

"_Welcome back, Ms. Potts_," JARVIS, Tony's A.I. of the house greeted politely.

Pepper ignored the A.I. and stopped at the end of the lobby, looking around the living room. It was jarringly quiet and deserted, with hardly any of the lights on in the back. Yesterday's – yesterday's? they may very well have been last week's – toast glasses and dinner plates still sat around the low tables by the bookcase, and the kitchen and bar were a complete mess, the result of several sporadic attempts at cooking, she guessed. Other than those two areas, the rest of the house seemed unused. Furniture hadn't been moved, knickknacks were in the same places on their shelves, and surfaces were collecting dust. Even the grand piano in the far corner of the room stood uncharacteristically lonely, its cover down. The space looked like it hadn't been lived in or maintained since she left.

Pepper felt her already-present anger and irritation quickly growing. '_Gone on a business trip for the company for only a week and this is what I come home to?' _The trip had been mandatory, but she knew it was a mistake to leave Tony alone by himself. Pepper resumed her strides. She didn't need to ask JARVIS where Tony was; this time she knew exactly where to find him, no doubt where he had been nearly all week. She dropped the folder she had been carrying down onto a nearby table and stormed across the living room and descended down the staircase that led to Tony's workshop. She expected to be greeted by the sound and vibrations of his usual blasting music, but there was only silence. As she reached level with the glass walls of the lab, she halted on the last couple of stairs, finally catching sight of the person she was seeking.

Tony stood in the middle of the lab, clad in his black and gray testing suit, poised in a ready position. He was wearing the headset that he had been developing for controlling his new class of Iron Man suits and seemed to be concentrating hard, his arm outstretched. '_What is he trying to do?' _Pepper followed his motion, looking to see where he was reaching to. Several yards away from Tony, two of a suit's gauntlets laid atop his worktable. And suddenly, it clicked. '_He's trying to call the suit with his mind.'_

At that moment, the first gauntlet flew off of the table and directly to Tony. It connected with his hand and fit perfectly around it, unfolding up his arm, stopping at just below his shoulder. Pepper watched in amazement. Tony had told her a little about the headset he was designing and the purpose it served, but she couldn't believe the results in front of her eyes. He had come this far with the technology in only a week?

Not two seconds after the first, the second gauntlet launched at Tony. He shifted his body and lined up his other arm just in time to receive it, but this time he winced at the contact and stumbled backward a few steps, quickly reaching up and switching off the headset. Pepper stepped down off the stairs and tapped in the passcode to the shop and then opened the door, a small chime going off in the lab at her entrance.

"...no, that's still too rough, JARVIS," Tony was saying, shaking his left hand, the one that had been hit harder by the armored glove. "The suit assembly has got to be smooth. Think glide, not smash."

"_You are the one controlling the gauntlets' motion, sir. Perhaps the problem is with the user._"

"Or the interface still needs work," Tony said. "I'm doing this right, it's the signals that aren't being transmitted consistently enough. Pull up the schematics of the headset. I'll take another look at the relays."

As his A.I. set about the task, Tony finally looked over at Pepper, smiling a little. "Hey, Pepper. When did you get back? JARVIS didn't tell me you were here."

That's when Pepper recollected her thoughts, being brought back to the matters at hand. There were urgent things to discuss, and she definitely was having none of his nonchalant attitude. "I got in to California this morning," Pepper answered, stepping further into the lab. "I didn't arrive here until just now though because of a slight detour that took over my entire day." A sarcastic edge entered her voice, her hand going to her hip. "I see you're working as usual?"

Tony nodded and walked over to his worktable. He removed the headset and then tapped each of the gauntlets at the underside of the wrist, watching as they unwound down his arms. "Starting to make some real progress, if I can just finish working the rest of the bugs out of the system." He pulled the gloves off of his hands and set them back onto the table, before he started unwrapping the protective bandages from around his hands.

"Tony, there are some things that I really need to speak to you about. Right now."

"Sure thing, Pep, hold on..." Tony said distractedly. He threw the wraps into a random container and then bent under the table, beginning to rifle through the boxes that were under it. "Where did I put that...?"

Pepper rolled her eyes and glanced around the rest of the workshop, waiting while Tony searched the boxes, making a ton of noise as he did so. She swore the shop was expanding every time she went down. As always, the display cases of Iron Man suits were the main feature in the room, and on the far right wall stood another suit in a blue and silver color scheme she didn't remember seeing before. Had he built another suit just this week? With all the hours he had been clocking, it was certainly possible.

A loud bang and a groan made Pepper's attention shift back to Tony. Tony stood up, rubbing his head; in his other hand, he held up the object he had been looking for – the holographic manipulation pen. "Found it. Now, what's going on? Company board giving you a hard time again?"

Pepper sighed in irritation as Tony walked by her and sat down at his desk, typing at the console in front of him. A hologram of the headset in exploded view lit up the space in front of him, which he then began making alterations to with the pen. It was clear he wasn't going to stop working for them to talk, and so she'd have to talk over his work. '_Like always.'_

"No, the S.I. retreat went fine," Pepper said, moving closer to Tony's desk. "It was what happened after I got back this morning that's the problem." She crossed her arms. "A handful of senators and representatives from the U.S. Government showed up demanding a meeting with you about the defense agenda. Since I couldn't reach you when I called both your phone and JARVIS," she emphasized pointedly, "I had to immediately schedule a conference. I've been doing damage control all day."

Tony at least had the decency to look apologetic. "Sorry. I set JARVIS to deflect any calls that weren't an emergency – or rather, didn't require Iron Man," he corrected after Pepper's fierce glare. "And my phone...hmm, I haven't seen it all day. It must be upstairs."

"Uh-huh," Pepper said, not amused in the least.

Tony winced, closing one eye. "At least it turned out well in the end...right?"

"I just did what you always do."

Tony quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? And what's that?"

She allowed herself a small smile. "Diverted the crisis."

Tony smirked. "See? So everything's okay then." He turned back to the hologram. "Yeah, it's as I thought, JARVIS. The signal is dropping out at the connection point between the relays and the converter. The drops are for milliseconds only, but that's still detrimental. The electrical pulses have to be transmitted continuously especially in the presence of outside interference, otherwise this whole thing's a bust. I've altered the positions of the pins inside the relays. Adjust the frequency to the equivalent, recalibrate the simulation, and let's try this again."

"_Shall I also run a diagnostic on the receivers in the suit to rule out any additional problems?" _

Tony shrugged. "Couldn't hurt."

"No, everything is not okay," Pepper continued, ignoring his side conversation with JARVIS. "Deflecting is not resolving the problem. It only pushes it to another day. Now, I've arranged another conference for sometime next week. You need to pick a date and meet with these people."

"Sorry, I'm busy," Tony said. "But hey, if they want to see me so badly, I'd be more than happy to send them an autographed photo."

"This isn't a joke, Tony," Pepper snapped, quickly losing her patience. "They're not convinced you're on top of the situation regarding the recent terrorist attacks around the country, and frankly, I'm overwhelmed trying to deal with all this in your place! When you don't step up and take care of these matters yourself, they're constantly breathing down my back trying to get answers. And they'll only listen to me for so long when they really want to speak to you. The government-"

"Rhodey's got the government and the military handled," Tony interrupted, his gaze not leaving the updating hologram in front of him. "That deal's already been made; they get War Machine, I stay Iron Man. And I've been to I don't even know how many meetings for the government telling them that I've got this, on America's behalf and everyone else's. They already know exactly where I stand and what I'm doing for them. I don't have extra time to waste trying to reassure these spineless lightweights when they can't handle a little pressure."

"I understand that, but whatever deal you and Rhodey made, there are still people that are in opposition," replied Pepper. "Your absence in the public doesn't make them any happier and it doesn't take the heat off of me." She sighed. "I'd...really appreciate it if you would help me with this, Tony."

Tony mirrored her sigh. "I'd like to, Pepper, but I'm sorry, I can't. Besides, there's nothing they can do. Can they interfere with my defense contract? No. They just want their worries calmed, and that's not my job. My job is being Iron Man. So, at the end of the day, what do they really want? Do they want to sit around and talk about how things might happen, or do they want an arsenal of working suits that'll actually get the job done? I would personally choose the latter." The computer beeped and Tony's attention turned back to the hologram, studying it again. After a few moments, he nodded. "That looks great, JARVIS. Way to solve the problem." Tony clapped his hands together and the hologram deflated back down. He reached to the console to his right, typing in some commands. "Go ahead and pull up a new project file and begin laying down the groundwork design for the neural chip. After I review the tech, begin machining the parts immediately. Save the configuration and preferences from the headset and have them ready to import once the internal interface is complete."

"_Right away, sir_," replied JARVIS.

Pepper groaned in exasperation. "Tony, would you stop working for even just a second and listen to what I'm – Wait, internal interface?" she asked anxiously. "What do you mean by internal?"

Tony looked at her. "The headset was only the prototype. Long-term, it's impractical and doesn't serve the purpose I created this technology for, which is a way to call the suit to me whenever the need arises and under any circumstances. I'll achieve that by way of an integrated neurological chip, which as soon as I can perfect, I hope to implant into my brain as soon as possible."

"Wha –" Pepper's mouth dropped open. "That's – i-is that even safe?"

"Of course it is. It's simpler than it sounds and when I'm through, it'll be the most advanced chip of its kind ever created."

"But it's still – I don't – Tony, we need to talk about these things before you go and start putting things into your brain!" She held up her hand, knowing she was getting distracted again. "But that's not what I'm talking about right now. There are other things we need to discuss, like the fact that I really..."

"Look, I know it's stressful, and I'm sorry you're caught in the middle of all this, but you're doing a great job," Tony said. He reached to another toolbox and pulled out a tiny screwdriver, then picked up one of the suit's gloves from his desk. He split the gold covering around the wrist apart and started tweaking the exposed circuitry underneath. "You don't need my help. You're so much better at handling this stuff than I ever was, you've said that yourself, more times than I can count, and I know it's true. That's why I entrust all of this to you."

"That's not what I'm talking about." Pepper sighed, her voice softening. "How long are you going to keep this up, Tony?"

Tony glanced over to Pepper, annoyed. "Meaning what, exactly?"

"Meaning that I'm concerned," Pepper replied. "I haven't seen much of you in the last few months. You've been down here all the time, working nonstop on these suits. I don't think you've slept or eaten a meal properly in weeks, and I know you haven't been out of the house. This isn't healthy. You have to take breaks – attempting to make food in the kitchen does not count," she stopped him when he tried to interrupt. "You have to get out, get some air, see something else besides the inside of this workshop. If you don't want to deal with the government, then at least join me for one of the next company galas or even a private evening dinner, just the two of us. Anything to get your mind off of this for a day."

"Maybe I don't have that luxury," Tony said shortly.

Pepper's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"A lot can happen in a day, Pepper." Tony's gaze went to the display cases that held his suits of armor. "Those government officials should consider themselves lucky that they can sit around on their asses all day and complain." He rose from his chair and walked over to the counter behind the console. "I don't have that luxury. I have to be ready on a moment's notice to deploy these suits and take care of business."

"I realize that," Pepper pressed on firmly. "But that's not the only thing you have to do. You're been working too hard, this isn't good for you. The shadows under your eyes, Tony... When was the last time you slept?"

Tony unfolded a set of blueprints for the suit and laid them out on the counter, giving an exasperated sigh. "I don't know. It doesn't matter."

"It does matter." She placed her hand on her chest. "It matters to me. Are you still having ni –"

"Leave it alone," Tony warned.

"No, I'm not going to leave it alone!" Pepper's voice rose, giving in to her frustration. "I need to know what's going on with you, but how am I supposed to know anything if you don't talk to me! Tony, this started months ago. If you're still having trouble sleeping, then it's gone on far too long! We need to get you some help. You should go and see a doctor im–"

Tony whipped around to face her. "I don't need help!" he yelled. "What I need is to stay ahead! I can't lose you!"

Pepper froze. The uncomfortable silence that followed Tony's outburst seemed to hang in the air as they stood with their gazes locked on each other, neither one of them moving. After a few moments, Tony grimaced and looked away, suddenly looking like he had said something he hadn't wanted to say.

"Tony...?" Pepper stared after him as he turned his back to her and leaned against his worktable, her thoughts racing. What did he mean, he couldn't lose her? Where was this coming from? Yes, there had been numerous attacks around the country – by the same terrorist group that attacked him in Afghanistan, so that had to be contributing to why he was so on edge – but so far, nothing had threatened them directly. Everything was under control and the reason Tony was working so hard on the suits was to take down the terrorists and protect the nation. '..._right?'_ But deep down, she knew that wasn't the only reason. It was more than that. Even before the attacks started, Tony had been like this, clinging to his tech as if it were the only lifeline he had. He was paranoid. He was desperate. He was...afraid. Something clicked in her mind and it slowly began to come together. "Does this...have to do with the nightmares?" she asked softly.

Tony stayed silent for a minute before she heard a low sigh. "You're not the only one who's worried, Pepper," he said quietly. "Nothing's been the same since New York. You experience things...and then they're over. I don't even really know what it was that I experienced. I...can't make sense of it. I don't know."

Pepper knew he had been having trouble after the battle of New York. The aftermath of an alien invasion wasn't easy to deal with. A couple of weeks later, when they returned to Malibu, is when the nightmares seemed to start. He had reassured her at the time that it was just from the stress. He had nightmares after Afghanistan that he dealt with on his own and this would be no different. But now she knew it was affecting him deeper than he had led her to believe.

Tony straightened up and turned to her. "There's only one thing that I do know, and that's that I have enemies. Honestly, there's a hundred people who want to kill me. And they won't hesitate to go through you to get to me."

Pepper paused. She knew he worried about that, especially because his identity as Iron Man was public. She knew of the possibility that something could happen, but she tried not to dwell on it. She couldn't let the fear take over or she'd go crazy. She still had to live her life. But worry was one thing; Tony was acting like there was an immediate threat. Was it just the paranoia from his nightmares, or had something actually happened? The thought unsettled her. Come to think of it, Happy seemed to have been shadowing her more lately on public outings and he accompanied her on all the trips she went on. That was probably at Tony's request. If something had in fact happened, there was a good chance he was being discreet about it and hadn't told her. He hadn't even told her he was dying from the palladium in his old reactor because he didn't want to make her worry more than she had to. She didn't care about worrying; she had to know these things. "I'm...aware of that possibility, Tony," Pepper said, choosing her words carefully. "But you're acting as though those enemies are going to barge in here at any second. I know you don't want me to worry, but if you know something that I don't, I need you to tell me."

"There's just so many things I don't know," Tony answered, which was true, but Pepper couldn't help but feel he was side-stepping her question. "I have to be prepared for anything. This isn't just do whatever I want and not care anymore. Things are different now. I have to protect the one thing that I can't live without. That's you." Tony pointed at Pepper. She averted her gaze down. '_Tony...'_

"The opposition of the government?" Tony continued, walking closer to her. "The happenings in the daily world? The time I'm missing with you? You think I don't know those things? I do, Pepper, more than anyone. I also know the threats that are out there. It's not that I don't want to take a break, go somewhere nice, travel to Paris, spend time with you. But I have to stay ahead. 'Cause every second of every day, they're coming up with new technology to take me down. And if I'm not prepared, I'm gonna lose. The sooner I can get these suits done, the better. I can't lose you, Pepper," he said, his voice almost breaking. "I can't."

Pepper didn't know what to say. That was the most honest he had been with her in a long time. And if she was in his place, she knew she'd feel the same. She did feel the same. "I know, Tony," she replied, swallowing the lump in her throat. "But I can't lose you either. There's not a day that goes by where I don't worry about you when you're out there fighting." Her eyes settled on the arc reactor in the center of his chest. "But I know you made that decision long ago, and I've tried to do the best I can to support you. You don't have to bear this burden alone. You know you can talk to me, Tony. I've always been there for you. And always will be."

"I know." Tony took her hands in his. "But no matter how tough the battles get, I'll be there and I'll win. And I'll protect you, Pepper. You're more than I ever could've asked for. More than I know I deserve. I need you trust me on this. I know I'm not doing this alone anymore. I have you and Rhodey. But even with help, in the end, the tech and the suits depend on me. It won't be forever. But for now, this is what I have to do."

Pepper looked down at their intertwined hands, her smooth palms against his rough ones. That was how things had to be, right? He constantly thought of the future, preparing for whatever might come, while she handled the matters of the present. Even if she missed him, even if she wanted him all to herself for even a day, this was more important right now. "Okay," she conceded. "Just...promise me you'll take care of yourself and come upstairs more often."

"I can't promise," Tony said softly. "But I'll try."

And that would have to be good enough, wouldn't it? '_It's all I can ask for.'_ Pepper drew in a breath. "I'll...think of something for the meeting with the representatives. If I make a good case, they'll have to accept it. And don't worry about the mess in the house either. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you." Tony went back around to his desk and picked up the gauntlet and screwdriver, his focus once again shifting to his suits. Pepper turned to leave. "And Pepper..." She looked back. For a moment, Tony looked like he was going to say something more, but changed his mind mid-sentence. "I'll consult you about the neural chip before I do anything."

Pepper nodded slowly. "All right," she whispered. She turned away and crossed the floor, striding for the stairs. She gave Tony and the shop once last lingering look before she started up the flight of steps, heading back upstairs to the world of business as the noise of his work resumed.

* * *

**Author's note: **And...uncertain ending is left uncertain. :D If you liked this story, be sure to check out "Something to Fight For" which will be up a week from now. It's another delightfully angsty Pepperony fic, centered from Tony's POV next time. Please R&R! ~UniverseDreams


End file.
